Tickets
by OhhMyPerro
Summary: Stiles gana unos boletos para ver una película. En realidad es un boleto doble. AU. Sin spoilers. Sterek insinuado.


**Disclaimer:**_ Derechos reservados para... quién haya pagado por ellos, y no fui yo._

* * *

No es que Beacon Hills sea una ciudad totalmente urbanizada. Pero tienen una estación de radio que pasa música "a la moda". Y que suele tener tratos con el pequeño cine que está en el centro del pueblo, donde proyectan los estrenos de verano y eso.

Así que un día, cuando ponen una trivia estúpida en la radio para recibir pases gratis para la re proyección de la última película de Harry Potter, Stiles llama, y _sorprendentemente _gana un pase doble.

Y Stiles nunca se había preguntado por qué daban boletos dobles y no triples, o sencillos, porque estaba bien, porque antes de que apareciera Allison, y el mundo no estuviera lleno de hombres lobo, Stiles hubiera hablado con Scott y los dos hubieran ido a ver esa película, porque eso era lo que hacían, Stiles era el mejor amigo de Scott, Scott era el mejor amigo de Stiles y no había chicas de por medio, ni manada…

Pero las cosas han cambiado en poco tiempo, y ahora Stiles piensa en que deberían de regalar boletos triples, porque ya no tiene mejor amigo, ahora, tiene un mejor amigo pegado a su novia, y en el cine no aceptan un AllisonyScott como una sola persona, aunque todos los demás piensen que lo son.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que si no tiene un mejor amigo, realmente está solo. Y no es que le parezca extraño, porque sabe que pese a que tiene un sentido del humor espectacular, y no es por presunción, los adolescentes son adolescentes, y si Stiles no consiguió hacerse popular desde el inicio, es demasiado tarde para que lo sea ahora, asi que la verdad no se sorprende cuando pregunta al resto de la manada y a los amigos de los amigos de sus amigos, y ninguno se interesa particularmente en acompañarlo.

xxxXxxx

- ¡HEY, LYDIA!—la pelirroja está acomodando los pocos cuadernos que usa en su casillero cuando nota la insistente presencia del chico a su lado.

- No—dice sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- No sabes que te voy a decir. Mira tengo estos boletos y…

- No—repite la chica sin mirarlo, tomando su bolsa y caminando apresuradamente hacia su siguiente clase.

- Oh bien, solo esperaré aquí, a ver si cambias de opinión, no me estoy moviendo—grita las ultimas palabras a la chica que entra en su salón dedicándole un ligero movimiento que claramente significa "realmente no me importa".

xxxXxxx

Stiles entra a la última clase del día solo para toparse que ninguno de sus asientos habituales, que solo son dos, está disponible, porque Scott y Allison los han monopolizado, así que se dirige al asiento libre a lado de Jackson.

- Hey, ¡Jackson!—Stiles se fija en hacer muy poco ruido porque lleva dos semanas sin una detención y quiere mantenerse limpio por lo menos un mes—. Tengo un boleto doble para una película, no quiero desperdiciarlos y realmente vale pena, ¿qué dices si…?

- ¿Qué película?—interrumpe medianamente interesado el chico.

- La última de Harry Potter.

- Ugh, no podrías haber conseguido una mejor. Esas películas son odiosas. Además, no tengo con quien ir, Lydia está molesta conmigo otra vez. Aun así, puedes darme el boleto. Ya veré como lo aprovecho.

- No, no, Jackson, te estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo—le explica el joven intentando sonar razonable.

- Lo siente Stilinski no eres mi tipo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero si yo solo…?

- ¡Sr. Stilinski! Estará en detención todo el día si sigue hablando—Harris está en todo, es imposible.

- Señor, solo estaba tratando de convencer a mi amigo aquí presente—golpea ligeramente el hombro de Jackson—de que me acompañara a ver una película, dado que no está disponible me preguntaba si usted…

- Detención, Sr. Stilinski, vuelve a hablar y lo expulso de mi clase— seguramente las risas que se escucharon después de su pequeña proposición hacia su profesor de química fueron las culpables de que Stiles ahora estuviera castigado. _Que injusto, y yo pensando en llevarlo conmigo…_

xxxXxxx

- Erica, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que te salve de que casi murieras atropellada?—Stiles aparece de la nada frente a los dos chicos que estaban coqueteándose descaradamente frente a él durante el almuerzo. De acuerdo, Stiles estaba enfrente de ellos porque había ido a buscarlos.

- Stiles, estamos ocupados, vete a jugar con Scott—Isaac parece responder por los dos, pero Stiles no está seguro.

- Vamos, Erica, ¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?

- Recuerdo que un coche iba a atropellarme y en vez de jalarme me lanzaste hacia a él—responde finalmente la chica soñadoramente, pero con una mirada que indica que está a punto de arrancarle la cabeza—. Gracias por recordármelo.

- Bien… olvídalo…

xxxXxxx

- Oye, Boyd, yo sé que tienes que ir a trabajar y eso, pero el viernes por la noche hay esta función y he preguntado a la mitad de la escuela, y nadie ha aceptado aún, yo que tu, acepto porque estas invitaciones no las hago siempre y menos a cualquiera, entonces, ¿aceptas?

Boyd, quien había caminado rápidamente tratando de alejarse de Stiles, se detiene delante del salón en el que tiene la siguiente clase.

- ¿Quieres que vaya al cine? ¿Contigo?

- ¡Sí!—Stiles está verdaderamente alegre de que alguien por fin vaya a aceptar.

- Cincuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- Dolares.

- ¡Pero es gratis!

- Ire contigo—y Stiles quiere brincar de gusto—si me das cincuenta dólares.

_Bien, uno menos…, _ piensa el chico antes de darse media vuelta y dejar a Boyd en paz.

xxxXxxx

- Danny.

- No, Stiles—y la voz del chico suena tan cansada que se pregunta cuántas veces le ha hecho ya la misma pregunta.

- Pero, Danny, yo sé que tenga gusta Harry Potter.

- No, Stiles, odio a Harry Potter.

- Prometo que si me acompañas dejo de molestarte en clases—sabe que tiene que caer con eso.

- Es imposible que cumplas eso—le dice el chico sin siquiera pararse a pensarlo.

- No, no, de verdad, nunca más te molestare porque sé que me encuentras atractivo.

Stiles se da cuenta de que no debería de haber dicho lo último cuando Danny le lanza una mirada exasperada y lo ignora por el resto de la clase… día… semana.

xxxXxxx

Es viernes, y Stiles no consiguió a nadie con quien ir.

Pasa de estar solo en su habitación rumiando su soledad, lamiéndose heridas que no tiene, y renegando del mundo en general, a decidir que le da lo mismo que no tenga con quien ir.

Coge su chaqueta, las llaves del jeep y se encamina hacia el cine.

Durante el camino se repite constantemente que no le importa que nadie quisiera acompañarlo, ni siquiera su mejor amigo, que ira a ver esa maldita película por octava vez, se reirá estúpidamente de las partes graciosas que ya se sabe, y hará comentarios al aire sin que le importe que nadie le responda.

No sabe exactamente como termina en una de las guaridas de Derek Hale. Si su mente se lo pregunta, dejará que se responda con un "estaba de camino" y no pensará más en ello.

Derek no es que necesite una puerta, porque cuando alguien llega siempre va a encontrarlo antes de que siquiera lo llamen. Es por eso del súper olfato, seguramente.

- Me robaste a mi mejor amigo—dice Stiles en el momento en que ubica al alfa.

- Stiles, ¿qué quieres?

- Que me compenses haberte robado a mi mejor amigo.

- Scott ni siquiera está aquí.

- Ya lo sé, está con Allison, pero todo es tu culpa así que tienes que compensarme.

- No se de qué estás hablando—Derek se gira para entrar en su guarida en la que Stiles no sabe porque sigue viviendo pudiendo buscar una casa…

O quizás Derek no tiene una casa, quizás es pobre y apenas tiene para comer… no que Stiles se preocupe, porque sabe que si se convierte en lobo seguro que comerá algún animal en el bosque… crudo… Y ese instinto maternal del que Scott siempre se había burlado, _antes, cuando éramos mejores amigos, _comienza a despertar, nada más y nada menos que por Derek Hale.

- Nos vamos al cine—le dice jalándolo de la camiseta que está vistiendo que parece haber tenido mejores días. _Es tan pobre que tampoco tiene ropa… debí haber dejado que escogiera alguna de mis camisetas ese día…_

Derek dirige su mirada a la mano que esta jalando su playera y luego hacia Stiles, que está demasiado ocupado para notarlo, pensando en cosas como darle un poco de ropa, que se tiene que alimentar mejor y que se les está haciendo tarde para la función.

Cuando Derek suelta un gruñido que se parece bastante a los que le da a Isaac cuando tiene que controlarlo, Stiles decide soltar su camiseta.

- Voy por mi chaqueta—dice entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta.

Quince minutos después Derek está en la entrada de la sala esperando que Stiles compre todo lo que se supone que tiene que comprar para poder ver una película.

Lo que incluye palomitas normales, de caramelo y light, no entiende porque, dos refrescos y montones de dulces que Derek está seguro de que no terminará de comerse en una función de dos horas.

Mientras lo ve caminar hacia la puerta cargándolo todo, Derek se pregunta en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando acepto acompañar al chico… Seguramente no estaba pensando.

Derek tenía una teoría, cuando Stiles estaba cerca, siempre perdía los estribos, no sabía por qué, desgraciadamente hasta ahí llegaba su teoría, pero perder los estribos lo llevaba a tomar decisiones estúpidas.

Pero en el fondo creía que Stiles tenía razón en que por su culpa había perdido a su mejor amigo… Scott era de las personas que podrían pasar toda su vida desapercibidas, pero la mordida había cambiado su vida, y la de la gente a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Tendrías que haber entrado para apartar los mejores lugares!

Derek se limita a mirarlo como siempre hace cuando Stiles lo exaspera, y entra a la sala dejándolo solo.

Stiles sabía que en Beacon Hills no había mucha gente interesada en películas como Harry Potter. Y mucho menos en ver películas que tenían más de un año de haber salido, pero ver a tres personas en la pequeña sala… Le hacia creer que el mundo no tenía esperanzas.

- Te dije que tendrías que haber entrado antes para ocupar los mejores lugares—recrimina en una voz no tan baja Stiles.

- Stiles, hay tres personas.

- Si, y por tu culpa, están ocupando los tres mejores asientos.

Se retan el uno al otro hasta que Derek se sienta en un lugar y su cara dice claramente que no piensa cambiarse a otro lado.

Stiles termina por sentarse a su lado. Y no renegar más, porque la película está comenzando.

xxxXxxx

Stiles no ha parado de hablar, lo que no es raro porque Stiles nunca se calla, lo raro es que Derek esté poniendo atención a lo que dice.

Siente preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

Pero no quiere preguntar porque las tres personas que están en el cine ya los callaron más veces de las que Derek puede contar.

Además, él no es de los que hacen preguntas. Derek es más del tipo silencioso, y no solo porque esté enojado con el mundo y con la vida en general, sino porque en general, el silencio siempre le ha ido bien. Y puede que esa sea una de las razones por las que Stiles siempre termina exasperándolo.

Pero ahora mismo, Derek está envuelto en un mundo que es diferente, donde hay unos adolescentes, tal como su manada, que no tienen un alfa, y que tiene que pelear para derrotar a un mago que está loco.

Y si, puede que haya hecho analogías hacia toda la cultura de los hombres lobo, pero no va a decírselo en voz alta a nadie.

Derek se entera gracias a Stiles, de lo que son las reliquias de la muerte, de los horcruxes, y de la magia en general.

A Stiles le hace gracia una de las escenas y Derek no pregunta nada porque, realmente sigue inmerso en las peleas con varitas, y fuego y demás. Pero Stiles le explica de todos modos, como siempre, que uno de los personajes es un hombre lobo, pero solo se transforma durante las lunas llenas, y que en esa película, lo consideran una maldición.

Cuando por fin salen de la sala. Es más tarde de lo que parece, y Stiles sigue hablando de la película, de unos libros, de la autora, de como tal o cuál debió de haber muerto y otros tantos.

Y Derek no solo no lo interrumpe, sino que ha dejado de verlo de esa manera rara que tiene de ver a la gente, y está _escuchándolo, _lo que para Stiles es un verdadero cambio, dado que últimamente siente que nadie lo escucha.

Cuando Stiles insiste en que tiene que llevar a Derek a su guarida/casa/refugio, las miradas de alfa, como Stiles está decidido a comenzar a llamarlas, regresan. Así que terminan en casa de Stiles, despidiéndose extrañamente, porque no son amigos, y tampoco son… bueno… no son amigos.

Derek se va caminando una vez que ve que Stiles entra a su casa. Stiles lo observa desde la ventana.

Le parece raro que vaya caminando y no que desaparezca en la nada como normalmente lo hace.

Pero poco a poco empieza a notar cosas que había pasado por alto.

Como que la chaqueta de cuero que Derek lleva puesta está demasiado gastada, y que tiene la basura de un chocolate saliéndose de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Entonces recuerda, que Derek se comió casi todas sus palomitas, y Stiles no se quejo porque había comprado demasiadas con esa intención. Que no le sobro ni un solo dulce, y que tampoco sobró refresco.

Cuando iba al cine con Scott nunca se terminaban todo, y siempre salían con dolor de estómago.

Stiles se va esa noche a dormir, pensando en que Scott podría haber ido con él, pero lo hubiera callado en alguna de las partes que a él le gustaran, que hubiera tenido que dejarlo en su casa, y no al revés, y que definitivamente, Scott era más divertido pero nunca se entusiasmaba como lo hacia Stiles.

Piensa además, que Derek todavía necesita comer más, así que se plantea firmemente llevarle el desayuno los fines de semana, y en vacaciones, porque mientras está en clases, bastante trabajo es despertarse.

Se va a dormir pensando, que al hombre lobo en Harry Potter, también le gustaba el chocolate.


End file.
